Scarlet Moon
by ohsehunx
Summary: Every night, in the city of Seoul, the moon turns scarlet red. Blood being splattered, teeth sunking into human flesh. People dying, disappearing and more bloody mess around Seoul. But people don't know that it's the work of someone NOT human. Vampires. That's it. It's the work of a vampire.


**Chapter 1**

It was a chilly dark night. I was on my way home from Min's place that night. It was my first night out in Seoul and I didn't really know the way back home.

I just walked in an alley, a very silent and dimly lit one. That's when I felt a gush of wind pass through me. I saw a shadow moving quick from the corner of my eye. That sent chills down my spine.

I picked up my pace, hoping to get out of that alley quick before anything happened to me. The same shadow was seen again. And I felt a presence near me. Feeling scared, I ran out of the alleyway and towards home.

I entered my house, walked straight into the living room where my father was waiting for me.

"Amber, what time did you promise me?"

I glanced at my watch and looked up at dad again.

"8 pm sharp," I replied, putting my bag on the sofa and sitting next to my dad.

"You've been at your cousin's ever since you landed, are you sure you ain't tired?"

I chuckled and shook my head. I guess I wasn't that jet lagged.

"Go to sleep, Amber. You have school tomorrow, and it's only your first day. You don't wanna be late," Dad said as he patted my head and kissed my forehead, getting up to go to his room.

I followed afterwards, going back into my own room and dozing off to sleep the next moment.

**RIIIIIIING**

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock in annoyance, hoping that it would stop ringing. It stopped after I threw it down the bed table. I groggily got up and rubbed my eyes. Opening them slowly, I adjusted to the bright sight.

I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a checkered tee to school. It was my first day, so I had my dad send me there.

The school was big, but not like what I had expected it to be. I thought dad would send me into a school with people from America or stuff but he sent me to a Korean school. Well, I know some Korean so that might not be a problem at all.

As soon as I got out of the car, people stared at me like as if I was from another planet. I just walked silently and casually to my class, hoping that people will stop staring at me like that.

"Hey, you must be Amber," a girl said as she went up to my table.

She was petite and small, and she had long blonde hair. I nodded, slightly surprised that she knows my name.

She seemed to have notice the shock on my face as she suddenly said with a grin, "You're the talk of town! Since your father is very popular and he told us that you'll be coming here."

I laughed nervously as she explained.

"Well, yes, I'm Amber. And what's your name?"

"I'm Park Sun Young, but call me Luna," she reached her hands out to mine and shook my hands. She seems nice, I thought.

"Mind if I sit beside you?"

I shook my head and watched her move to the empty seat next to mine. Class went on quickly, I noticed. It's boring, to be honest, and I wasn't enjoying any part of the lesson.

Finally, the bell rang, indicating that it was lunch. Luna told me to follow her to lunch and I did. We sat in a table full of people, mixed with guys and girls, whom I saw before class started.

The girls are Jessica and Hyoyeon, the guys are Donghae, Jonghyun and Kibum.

They were really good-looking, that's what I notice about most Koreans living here. I looked around the cafeteria, and I was right. Most Koreans were really good looking.

That was when suddenly a group of students came walking into the cafeteria.

"Who're they?" being the curious person I was, I asked.

Luna looked at the direction I'm looking at and dragged me closer.

She whispered, "They're Zhou Mi's children - adopted children - and they're like the most beautiful people in town. The pair holding hands are like, something."

I looked over at the girl with long jet black hair who was holding hands with a tall skinny man, who was dressed casually in jeans and white shirt.

"That's Jong In, or Kai, and Krystal," Jessica said.

"You see the short haired girl over there, clinging onto the guy with panda eyes? That's Sulli and the guy is Tao," Hyoyeon pointed out, voice as soft as a whisper.

Another man came into view, he also had pale skin like the other four and he joined them. He was tall, had blonde hair, and beautiful.

"Who's he?"

"He? That's Kris Wu. All the girls here are crazy over him, but too bad, there's no one that attracts him here," Jessica said, snorting afterwards.

"I bet he's gay," Donghae said, trying hard not to laugh.

Their voices soon faded away as I suddenly saw Kris Wu staring at me with those intense eyes.

"Hey, Amber, let's go," Jessica said as she pulled me up, breaking the eye contact with Kris I had earlier.

We walked over to Science class. The teacher greeted me and passed me my notes and told me to go sit. I looked around. All the seats were taken.. except for the seat next to Kris.

"Go on and sit, Miss Amber," the teacher told me.

I just nodded and made my way to the seat next to Kris. When I finally settle in my seat, I saw him moving further away from me, his hand clutching the edge of the table and the other hand covering his nose. Did I smell bad? I sniffed on my shirt but it smells of the perfume I had sprayed earlier. I guess my perfume was too strong for him.

I stared at him for a moment, finally looking away when my teacher started talking.

"Okay class, today we're gonna be doing this assignment in pairs. All of you start discussing about the topics with your partner, now," the teacher said.

I looked over at him and he was already leaned against the wall. Does he hate me?

"Uhh, are you okay?" I asked, hoping that he would stop acting like as if I had some virus.

He suddenly stood up, took his bag and ran out of class. That startled me, but also it confuses me. Did I do something wrong?

"Miss Amber, do you mind if you do it alone?"

I nodded and went back to my assignment.

School finally ended after a few hours of boredom. I made my way to the office, to return my slip of paper that I had collected in the morning to see my classes.

"I just wanted a change in class. It's alright if you can't do it," I heard a man's voice inside the room. I stepped in and saw Kris, who suddenly snapped his head at my direction.

He walked past me, shoving me slightly, and walked out. Does he hate me THAT much?

I just put my slip of paper on the table and left school grounds.

I threw my bag on the bed as I reached my room, feeling exhausted from the long walk home. I plopped down on my bed, kicking my bag down on the floor and covering my body with the blanket.

*knock knock knock*

I turned to face the door. The door creaked opened and Dad's face peeked from behind the door.

"Amber, are you sleeping?"

I sat up and shook my head.

"Just restin'. What's wrong, dad?"

He went into the room and tossed me a set of keys.

"Take care of the house. I have some work to do at the station,"

"At this time of the night?"

"Yeah. Someone got murdered,"

He then left my room. I got up and ran below to see that my dad already drove off.

I looked at the headlines of the newspaper.

Two Women Murdered

Two bodies have been found lying in the alley at Seok-dong Street. Witnesses saw the two women being thrown onto the ground but can only see a blur figure leaving the crime scene. No traces of blood were seen and no prints of the murderer being left, just like the previous murder cases earlier this year. Whoever is behind this is an expert in killing and have done this many times. We hope that people will be extra cautious when walking home at night.

Seok-dong Street.. That was where I walked last night! Was the shadows I saw yesterday connected to the murder? I put a hand against my chest, feeling relieved that I wasn't murdered while walking there.

I realized that there have been lots of murder going on. Before I even came to Korea, I heard from my cousin, Min, that there was a murder spree going on in Seoul.

Dad told me to stay at a crowded place and set a curfew for me. I guess that's why.

Sighing, I went up to my room and worked on my homework.


End file.
